My Heart Is Yours
by wordflows
Summary: A blue-eyed someone thinks of the past and present. One-shot. Jensac.


Disclaimer: I'm going to make this a one-shot fanfiction. A short, small fanfic. I'm not quite sure yet what it'll be, but there is one thing I do know; I don't own what I don't own. I hope you enjoy it. ~.^ ~~Forever3330~~ ^.~  
  
My Heart Is Yours~~A Golden Sun One-shot  
  
By Forever3330  
  
I remember clearly the moment I realized what was truly in my heart, what had always been in my heart. I suppose you always remember that type of moment. I suppose it goes with you to your very grave.  
  
I remember where I was standing. Across the chamber inside the Sol Sanctum, beside the statue of the mars elemental. As everything that would change all of those involved more the any could have ever fortold unfolded into my story, our story. As everything that would define who we were and are fell upon us, a sudden burden placed on us by chance. Or perhaps, on second thought, destiny.  
  
When the ground began to shake with the fury of alchemy, my eyes immediately searched out the holder of my heart. For one moment our eyes met. Her normally friendly amber eyes shaken, worried, scared, chestnut brown hair mussed. She turned pale, almost as if she could see what would happen to us then. As if she could see in that single second that we would not meet again until much time had passed, until we were different people, until we became who we would be. Her lips parted, as if she was going to speak, when the blue-haired man shouted something to his companions.  
  
Everything happened so fast.  
  
Our perfect lives, our happy lives.they were torn apart so quickly, so easily. It made me almost wonder if they had ever really been there, if we weren't just imagining them.  
  
As the strangers stepped through, Kraden not far behind, she stayed, the un-masked Felix and the blue-haired man with her.  
  
The blue-haired man frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We need to move! There is no time!"  
  
"Get your hand off my sister!" Felix protested, his hand flying to his sword's hilt.  
  
The man held up his hands. "It's your choice. She dies here with them, or comes with us and lives."  
  
".Jenna, get going."  
  
"But-" Jenna's eyes flashed. "Isaac and Garet! They-"  
  
"." Felix nodded slightly to the blue-haired man's look, then stepped through.  
  
"Come." The man took Jenna by the arm, pulling her half-way to the portal.  
  
"No! I can't leave them!" She struggled for a few moments, pointlessly. Then, in the last few minutes we could see her, still half-way out of the portal, she stretched out a hand, as if with that one gesture she could save us, she could come back, we could come with. "Garet." But something happened in that chamber that I can never forgive the strangers or Alex, the blue-haired adept, or Felix, who meant only for his sister to be safe, for. Jenna's happy face, her smiling face, her angry face.for once it showed an expression that had not been seen by any of us since the boulder fell. Sorrow. Sorrow. Jenna should never have been made to cry that night; if Felix was safe he should have come back. I could never, can never, forgive them that. Her hand outstretched to me, tears streaking down her cheeks, this was the last time I would see her for a time. In that moment, I thought I would never see her again. And then, she spoke, almost in a whisper. "Isaac."  
  
My name was the last word she spoke, before she disappeared into the portal.  
  
As she disappeared I realized why I wanted to protect Jenna, why sometimes I wanted to reach out and hug her for no reason other then to feel her warmth in my arms, why all I wanted was to see her smile, to see that she was happy.  
  
I loved her. I love her.  
  
I was in love with my best friend.  
  
I was in love with Jenna.  
  
Her voice, her smile, her laugh, everything, good and bad.  
  
And I would never live to tell her.I would die without telling anyone.I would never be able to tell her.  
  
Tears come easily near death, when you have regrets.  
  
"Isaac.?"  
  
My eyes, heavy with sleep, blink several times, then open slowly to see worried amber eyes staring into my own blue ones. "Neh.?"  
  
"Isaac, you were crying in your sleep.bad dream?" She frowns, touching my cheek gently with her hand. Her touch is cool and warm at the same time. I shiver.  
  
"Yeah." I yawn, trying to wake up fully. I stretch my arms.  
  
"What about?"  
  
I stop stretching, and turn onto my side, so I'm face to face with her. "I'm sorry.did I wake you up?"  
  
"Isaac." Her tone holds a warning in it. "What about?"  
  
I sigh. "Sol Sanctum."  
  
Her eyes soften, the worry slowly washing away. "I thought you died." Her voice was soft, a whisper.  
  
"I thought I was going to. I thought." I stop, hesitant. "I thought I wouldn't see you again. Thought I wouldn't get the chance to tell you.Jenna."  
  
"I thought that too." Jenna's hand takes mine, and she smiles slightly, almost unsure, but with the same strength as always. "But.you did. I did. We got the chance. In Contingo.I was so scared when we found you in the Mars Lighthouse, Isaac.You were half-dead."  
  
"So was Ivan. And Garet was almost dead. Mia was his last lifeline." I pointed out.  
  
"I was scared for them too.but.well, Sheba could handle Garet, and Kraden took care of Ivan. Besides.I couldn't concentrate on anything else.I." Jenna looked down at our clasped hands. "I.was so worried.You were all I could think about."  
  
Lying here, so close, it's hard to think that we have so many times come close to losing our second chance, our chance to unlock our hearts. So many things that could have caused the secrets locked within to be lost forever. So many things that could keep us apart forever.  
  
It's hard to think that we might not have met again, might not have joined forces, might not have joined hearts. It's hard to think we might not be back in Vale, two rings binding us together by law, our families safe once more.  
  
It's hard to imagine that I might not be here now, her hand in mine.  
  
I don't want to think or imagine any of that. I just can't. All I want.  
  
I reach out, wrap her in my arms, pulling her close.  
  
.All I want is to hold her in my arms, to feel her warmth, her love, to feel her beside me, to hear her breathing, to hear her heartbeat.  
  
All I want is to love her. That has been all I've ever wanted, since that moment in the Sol Sanctum, since that moment that all the locks to my heart were broken, all the secrets revealed.  
  
I just want to love her.  
  
".Isaac?" Jenna's voice is calm, a whisper, as she rests her head beside mine, our noses almost touching, our eyes locking.  
  
"I love you, Jenna." I push some of her chestnut hair out of her face, gently, caressing her cheek. "I love you. I always will. My heart is yours. It always has been. It always will be."  
  
"I know." She looks at me, and I know that I will probably never be able to name everything that passed through us. But sometimes you just can't name it. "I love you, Isaac. My heart has always been yours.I'm glad.that we got that second chance. I'm glad I got the chance to tell you.I."  
  
I kiss her softly on the lips, stopping her from finishing. She didn't really need to. For we are of one heart, of one mind, of one soul. Since that moment so long ago, now, we have been. And we always will be.  
  
END  
  
Notes: ^,^; Okay. Any reviews would be nice.I'm new to this genre, although I have both games.I just kinda wonder where people got Mia/Isaac. There's no proof.There's actual proof for Jenna/Isaac.not like it matters. People like what they like. -shrugs- Anyways, I know I sometimes like odd couples. I just don't argue with what has been proved. I mean, I might support it still, but I don't rant about it or anything.Um.I babble.but not about couplings, usually.I just read some fanfics and wondered, is all.um.I'll go now. 


End file.
